


Finding Her

by Koi112



Series: What if? A different Version of FO4 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi112/pseuds/Koi112
Summary: What if the Sole Survivor was still in the Vault when the Institute was blown?  What if everything that happened after Nate was killed, the things she did was all a dream?  What if Maxson was the one that found her as she was coming out of the Vault?  I have taken everything and threw it away, and I know many of you will probably want my head, but I think somehow this might just be fun.





	1. Moving In Day

10 June 2287 Bevin grabbed anther moving box from the truck and sighed. Looking into the back of the moving truck, she knew it was going to take her and her body guard a while to get everything unloaded, she heard a voice clear from behind her and she jumped. "Need a hand with any of that?" She turned and looked a the man standing next to a woman she thought was his wife. "No, I'm just standing here wondering how all these boxes proliferated." Sarcasm bleeding in her tone and the woman laughed. "Nate, why don't we leave the nice young woman alone. If she needs help, she can ask for it." Bevin looked at her and smiled. "Sorry. I've been on a world wide flight and jet lag is killer. I'm." The woman chuckled. "I know who you are Bevin Oliver. Your music is always playing. It help put Shaun here to sleep." She finally noticed the stroller and smiled. "I have my first fan under twenty. That's awesome. Well if you'd both excuse me, I have to get back to unpacking." She grabbed a box and put the couple out of her mind. Nate watched her and knew something was familiar about her last name. "Oh stop Nate. Let's get ready to take Shaun to Fenway. The Sox are gonna win it all." Nate laughed and knew he had a meeting with Vault-Tec Nora knew nothing about. A few hours later, Drake left and she was at home by herself, so she unpacked her Law Books and got to work, thinking that school was going to be easy. Looking up at the knock on the door, Codsworth opened it to four men standing on the porch. "May I help you Gentlemen?" She closed the book and waited. "We are here to talk to the owner of the house? May we speak with him?" Bevin walked over to the door, thankful the screen door was locked. "I'm the owner of the house. What can I do for you?" The men looked at her and sighed. "We need to talk to the MALE owner of the house. A mister Bevin Oliver. If you could get him that would save you some time." She looked at the men and slammed the door shut, and the loud bang, caused Nate to walk out of his house. "Why are you bothering Miss Oliver? What reason do you have?" Howard walked over to Nate. "What is her first name?" Nora walked to the door and sighed. "From what we heard, you assumed Bevin was a male. Not only did you insult her, her family owns the land our houses are sitting on. Watch your step boys, because she can kick us out of here and there will be a few pissed off families' gunning for your head." She walked out with a platter and each man looked at it. "Is that?" "My famous Chocolate Triple Layer Cake? Yes it is, and it's not for you. It's for the young woman who just moved in three hours ago." She brushed past the men and they all went inside Nate's house to talk.

Nora knocked on the door and heard low voices in the back ground. She knew that Bevin was either watching T.V. or on the phone. The door opened and a Mister Handy was looking at her. "May I help you Mum?" Nora smiled. "I just wanted to bring a cake over to welcome Miss Oliver to the Neighborhood. And to tell her I'm sorry about the men at the door. They are the HOA and they think they run the place. If you could give this to her and tell her I'm here to talk, I'll get out of your way." Codsworth opened the door and invited her in. Offering coffee, she sat at the breakfast bar, and watched Bevin walk out with the phone to her ear. "Andrew Johnathan Oliver. You do that so help you God, they will never find your body. I know places I can stash it, plus no country would send me back. Why in the ever loving hell would you put me in that position? I took a break from singing so I can focus on I don't know, LAW SCHOOL, and I don't have the desire to do this. I don't care what the reason is, my answer is NO!" She ended the call and threw the phone down the hallway and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Dropping the pillow, she realized she had a guest. "And you didn't need to see or hear any of that. Can your silence be bought?" Nora laughed. "No, but if you need an attorney, I'm across the street and can provide you an alibi. It has been fun, but I must go. If you need anything, I'm across the street. She opened the screen door and left Bevin confused. Spotting the cake cover, she looked at Codsworth. "Is that cake I smell?" Her butler chuckled. "Yes, the woman that was just here brought it for you." Taking the top off, her mouth watered. "How did she know Chocolate was my favorite?" Codsworth stayed silent and cut her a piece. Clearing away the dishes when she was done, he made a pot of tea for her and went to charge, she had her nose buried in a law book and didn't hear a word he said.

The three men looked at Nate and knowing that time was short, they watched Nate. "Her family owns the land, so what is Vault-Tec going to do?" Nate looked at the whisky glass and swirled the amber colored liquid around. "Their attorney's are looking for a way to break the trust. She is a minor and can't make those decisions. I have heard that her father is in Alaska and can't be here for the hearings. So that is a good thing. So sit back boys and the money will soon be rolling in." Nora walked in the door as the men stood up. "Let us know what you hear alright?" Nate nodded and they left. Nora looked at Nate and smiled. "Is there something that I need to know dear?" Nate shook his head and set down the glass. "No, but I have a feeling that things are going to be great after next week. Now let's get some rest. Shaun is up early." Nora knew something was off in his tone, but she didn't pry.

Bevin was woken up by a pounding on her front door and she didn't like it. Pulling on her robe, she looked at Codsworth who was already opening it and the three men walked in. "Wow, unlawful entry into a dwelling. Strike one. As much as I would love to battle wits this morning, you need to find me a better opponent." She walked over to the coffee maker and poured a cup of the espresso blend and poured sugar and grabbed the cream. Sipping it slowly, she felt her brain fire up, and she looked at the men. "What do you want? More insults? If you are here for that, please use the handy dandy exits behind you, and to the side of the house." Nora noticed the men pounding in Bevin's door and them walking in. Telling Nate she would return in a few, she walked across the street to see her butler still holding the door open. "Does the General know that you are squatting in his house? You are here illegally and you have one hour to vacate the property." Bevin noticed Nora in the door way. "What crimes will I be charged with if I shoot the men in this room? The General knows I'm here and gave me the house and the land your houses sit on. And why is the HOA even here? This property was never zoned for it? In fact, my FATHER had it written that this property was never to be zoned that way and if for any reason it was turned into one, the people leaving here had two days to get the fuck off his land or they would be forcibly removed. And before you three morons start sputtering about my age, I was emancipated when I was fourteen, so that was two years ago, so that makes me now sixteen and none of your business." The phone at her elbow rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Daddy? How are you and Drew doing? What? Why? Really? Well I happen to have three men in the house telling me I have one hour to pack my house and leave. Oh and to add icing on the cake, they broke the law and had it illegally zoned for an HOA. I have no idea who allowed it, but I have a feeling your signature was forged. Ok. Your how far out? I will see the two of you when you get here. Bye." She hung up the phone and set it down looking at the men as they went white as paper. "Well, my dad is on his way and he is not happy. Sucks to be you when he gets here, in about twenty minutes. So you three can tell me what's with the land grab?" Looking out the screen door, she noticed a Vault-Tec van park across the street and a man walking up to her door. Rapping on the screen, she gave him permission to enter. "Good Morning folks. I'm here to talk to the land owner. Are they available?" Bevin raised her hand. "I'm the land owner. What can I do for you?" The man looked at her and the three men. "That can't be right. A Bevin Oliver owns it. It says sixteen, but that can't be right." Bevin smiled and looked at the man. "My age and name are right. I have ID and a copy of the land deed if you need to see it." The man looked at her and grinned. "That would be great." Bevin looked a Nora confused as to why he was here. "If you don't mind my asking. Why are you here?" The man cleared his throat. "Well we were told that the land was going up for sale and we wanted to talk to the owner and see if we could possibly buy the property." Bevin stood there thunderstruck. "We have no intention on selling the land. We never did. But I think I have heard enough and you need to leave." The men looked at her and the Rep from Vault-Tec thinking he would help them out. "Well then I am sorry for the miscommunication." Bevin looked at the three men and knew they were behind the land grab, and she watched a car pull up and her father and brother get out, Roger Maxson walking behind them. "If you three men would have a seat, the real fun can begin."

The General had no idea what was going on and had a few questions for his only daughter. "Good Morning my darling daughter. What's with Vault-Tec?" She shrugged. "No clue, but the three gentlemen in the chair and the Rep can give you a pretty good idea. I was going to get ready for class, but I have a feeling that I will have to miss it." Nora said her good-byes and walked home, the feeling Nate was involved running through her mind. She calmly walked in and Nate stood up. "What's Vault-Tec doing here?" Nora looked at him. "It seems that someone tried to break the law and sell the land these houses sit on. General Oliver is here to see his daughter and from the looks of it Roger Maxson is her as well. I am thinking he's only here to support for Bevin. Why are you so interested?" Nate looked at the paper and felt his dreams of riches fly the coop. "No reason. I didn't realize that General Oliver owned the land." Nora looked at him. "He doesn't. Bevin does." Nate stared at his wife shocked and formed a new plan. After Vault-Tec explained what they wanted to do, her dad turned on the three men. "If you ever come near my daughter again, I swear I will have you all brought up on charges. And I plan on taking you to court for forging my signature on legal documents." He looked at his daughter. "Who else is on this HOA?" She pointed across the street. "Nate I think. His wife was just here. She's the nice one. Dad, they have a newborn son." He looked at her. "Not my problem. I need your phone." She slid the cordless to him and he dialed a phone number. "Hey Erick, I was told if I ever needed your help, all I had to do was call. We have an issue." He explained what was going on and Bevin looked at the fliers the Rep left. She read everything and had a feeling that they were going to build the Vault even without permission, but she needed to come up with an idea that both parties won.

She watched Roger watching her, and she slid over to him. "Are you ok? What is going on?" Roger looked at her. "It can wait for your dad. I thought you were going to class?" She pointed to the calendar. "Just realized today was Sunday. How pissed is my dad?" Roger shrugged and put his arm around her shoulder. "No clue, but it's bad." She sighed. "I have a feeling he's pissed at me for letting this happen." Roger stared at her, and Drew walked over. "What are we talking about?" She looked at her brother. "About how pissed at me dad is for letting this happen. I had no idea and still have none as to what is going on." Drew looked at his baby sister. "If we had no clue, what makes you think you should have? None of this is your fault. But you do call all the shots here. Dad gave you the land, and for the men to try to steal it, that's not going to make the Judge happy. There is another reason that we are here, but that can wait until this is over." She had no idea what was going on, but she let it go as the judge her dad knew arrived. Making a pot of coffee, the judge looked at everyone in the room. "I need to know who Bevin Maxson Oliver is?" She raised her hand. "That's me. Is there a problem?" The judge nodded. "You are a minor and now allowed to sell and or buy property. I'm sorry, but you're not a part of this and can go." The three men looked at each other and grinned. "That would only work if the minor wasn't emancipated and living away from the family home. I have been emancipated since I was fourteen. And you were the one that signed it your honor." She slid the paper to him and knew she was right. "You got me on that one. Pre-Law?" She looked at him. "Nope, I take my Bar Exam next week. And as a soon to be attorney if it pleases his honor, I want these men removed from my property and their assets frozen. I was looking over the Vault-Tec contract and I see that they forged my Father's signature the day that I moved back into our house, which my Father, the General signed over to me as well. I am asking that you find in favor of myself and my father and fine these men for zoning a property that goes against the legal documentation set before you, stating that in no way can they title and zone the land for HOA use. In doing so, that breaks the agreement and they will pay to me the monies paid in the forms of dues and any other money given to them. If not, I will sue each of the men and press any and all charges I can. Not limited to fraud, grand larceny, theft and receiving stolen goods by deception and fraud, petty larceny, and identity theft by acting as the land owners." The judge looked at her and knew she would be an amazing lawyer. "You're only sixteen?" She nodded. "Yeah, my IQ is 145, a whole lot higher than those of the three men sitting at the table thinking they can get away with a whole lot of fraud. I just ask that you rule fairly." The judge knew she had the men over a barrel, and if he ruled against her he was breaking the law as well. He took a sip of the coffee and made his decision. "I find in the favor of Miss Oliver. You men have one hour to turn every penny you got to her, or I will throw all of you in jail. I also will have you held over for the charges of forgery, theft, grand theft, fraud two counts each, and misrepresentation of who you really are. As for Vault-Tec, I am ruling against you because you assumed the landowner would be willing to sign over the property to you and not ask for payment. What Miss Oliver does with her land is her business. Case adjourned." Bevin smiled at her dad, and Drew sighed, knowing they were about to blow her life apart.

Nate watched the three men leave and walk over to his house. Knocking on the door, they did not look happy. "Well we are being charged with a laundry list of crimes and wanted to ask Nora to represent us in court? Be aware that charges are coming your way as well Nate." He looked at them. "Nope. I had nothing to do with this Gentlemen, this is all yours. I can answer for Nora and say that she will not defend you in open court and that you'll need to find your own attorney's. Now please leave my home." He closed the door and turned to see Nora standing there. "What did they want?" Nate sighed and took a healthy swallow of whisky, his dreams fading away. "The Judge that came ruled that the HOA is illegally formed, the dues paid have to go to Bevin, and they are being charged with a lot of bad things. They came to ask if you'd take their case." She looked at him. "We've been paying rent here, HOA dues, and it was all illegal? You do know what this means right? Miss Oliver is well within her right to have each and every family removed from their homes and the houses tore down. When everyone finds out, there are going to be a lot of pissed off people." Nate looked at her. "But who will they be mad at? Bevin? Or the HOA?" Nora looked at her husband and sighed. "If they knew the land wasn't zoned for an HOA, the board members, and from what I can guess, she had no idea until one of them let it slip." Nate knew he had to control the damage. "I am going to go over and talk to her and see what she's planning on doing. This way I can fill everyone else in." Nora grabbed Shaun and looked at Nate. "We both will go over there and ask." Nora walked out first and Nate followed behind, his fantasy dissolving like cotton candy.

She didn't hear the knock on the door because she was busy yelling at the Vault-Tec Rep. "Do I need to write this on your forehead? I am not planning on selling you any part of my land and you are wasting your time. You can either walkout of here, or I can have one of these guys throw you out, and I will call my attorney and sue your company for harassment." The Rep sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper. "You leave me no choice then. Vault-Tec is seizing the hill for the building of a Vault. Effective at midnight, the hilltop belongs to us." She scanned the paper and looked at him. "Yeah, you have a forged signature there jackass. Take me to court and I will own your company. In fact, I think the judge is still here, and he and my dad are talking some probate things of my grandfather's but I am sure he would love to hear your case." Bevin turned and noticed that Nora was there, and so was Nate. "Come on in. Sorry about the yelling, but some people can't grasp the concept of the paperwork is invalid and the signature was forged." Nora laughed. "Can I see a copy of your handwriting and the contract?" Bevin signed a piece of paper and slid it to her. Nora looked at both and then to her. "She's right. This is a forgery. If you decide to push her, I will call the SEC and have them take a look at your books. Something tells me you are trying to do things illegally." Nate looked at the scrawl and hoped Nora wouldn't discover it was his signature.

Bevin was wanting to know what was going on, and the Vault-Tec Rep was pacing the floor, waiting to talk to the judge. As soon as her turned around, the door opened and the judge walked out. Grabbing a glass of water, the judge looked at the Rep. "Your Honor, a question? If a signature is forged, does the party that has the signature came from have to honor the agreement? Or does the contract holder had the right to claim the property after finding out the signature is fake?" The judge looked at the Rep. "So you are asking if you can legally seize a property that isn't yours?" The Rep nodded. "No, because you are seizing property that wasn't open for public use. If you are planning on seizing the property here, I am going to do everything in my power to stop whatever comes from your office to my Court." The Rep looked at Bevin and knew he had to change tactics. "Miss Bevin, if we were to offer you fair market value for the hilltop, would you be willing to sell it to Vault-Tec?" Bevin looked at him. "I would have to talk it over with my attorney, and I will get back to you. Can I ask if you are really going to build a Vault on the Hill?" The Rep nodded. "We had planned to. With all the chaos going on, we want to be prepared for the future." He walked out of the house and got into his van and left. Bevin took a breath and knew the fight was far from over. When Nate and Nora left, she was half in love with baby Shaun. Her brother nudged her in the ribs. "Are you thinking about having a baby Sis?" Bevin looked at him like he lost his mind. "No in this lifetime. I am not ready to date let alone have a baby." She went to the fridge and grabbed a glass of water and watched as the judge left. Looking at the men in her life, she took a deep breath. "Does someone want to tell me what's with the looks? In other words, who the fuck died?" Her Father looked at her. "Bevin Maxson Oliver, you watch your mouth. I need you to sit down." She reared back and looked at her dad, too tired to deal with the bullshit. "I can hear just fine standing Dad. And in case you forgot, I'm an adult." Roger laughed and looked at his best friend. "She has a point John. Just get it over with already." Drew knew this was going to rock her to the core. "Dad and I deploy to Alaska in the morning. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but we can't get out of it. I'm sorry." She looked at Roger and then to her brother. "What did Mom say Drew?" He knew this was going to kill her, but he didn't know what to say. "Bevin? I really need you to have a seat on the couch." She knew what Roger had to say was bad. "I want you to know that there was nothing that we could do to stop it, but your mom was killed last night by a Drunk Driver. He ran a red light and hit your mom head on. They both died at the scene. I am so sorry sweetheart." She stood up and walked away. "Just give her time Roger. Connie was not a fan of what Bevin was doing. She hated it in fact, but Bevin will do what she had to and deal with it." Her bedroom door opened and she was carrying a photo album, and a lighter. John just watched as Bevin threw the album on the table. Flipping through the pages, she pulled out the photos of Connie by herself and put them in a neat pile, and took the album back to her room.

Grabbing the pictures, she walked outside to the grill and turned it on and set each picture on fire. Roger walked outside and just watched. "I have no idea what I did to make you hate me, but I am glad you are at peace." She stood there and watched the pictures burn and she walked back inside when they were finished burning. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass. Pouring the whisky her dad left behind, she slammed the glass and poured another. Putting the bottle away, and washing the glass, she went to her room and sat in a chair. Hitting a button, the bottom popped out and the men in her family just let her be. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Nope. I want to pass the Bar tomorrow and carry on with my life and never give that woman another thought." Her father and brother each went to their bedrooms and closed the doors, leaving her and Roger in the dim lamp light. "You can talk about it you know?" She looked at the ceiling. "I have no reason to. She set me up to be attacked. She wanted to end my career as a singer because she was heartless. If you didn't catch wind of what she paid someone to do to me, I would have been killed and she would have went on about her life, I found the speech she had ready for when they announced my death. She said, 'my daughter was too young for this to happen, but I know the music she sings had everything to do with it and I ask all parents not to let their children follow my path'. What kind of parent does that to their own daughter? That's why I filed for emancipation. I had to get away from her. I know dad had no idea what happened until the day he came home and I was gone. And I am going to hell for this, but I am glad she's gone. She was never a mother. She was a menace." John was hearing what his wife put their daughter through and the guilt hit him. Walking out, he walked over to the recliner and she made room for him. "This is nice. I remember when you used to climb on my lap and fall asleep in a chair like this. Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I knew she needed help, and I can understand why you did it this way. I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." She looked at her dad. "I sent you letters, but I guess she tore them up. What's done is done and I can't change it. Neither can you. She's burning in hell right now so that works for me. Now we all need to sleep. You leave in the A.M. and I pass the Bar." Roger laughed and she closed her eyes.


	2. Are you sure about this?  Can you get me in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bevin makes a deal to trade land for the space in the Vault being planned and she gets it in writing. Nate tries to make a dangerous move and he ends up in cuffs. Bevin finds out the real cost of war.

The next morning, Bevin woke up early and didn't want to say good-bye to her dad and brother, but she knew asking them not to go was selfish. Looking at the guys eating the breakfast Codsworth made, she knew she had to answer the Vault-Tec question. Setting down her coffee cup, she looked at her dad. "I have been debating this since the Rep left yesterday, but if I sell the hilltop, are the two of you going to be mad?" Her father set down his fork and smiled at his daughter. "Honey, I signed all of this over to you so you would do what is right. From what I've been told, they are building quite a few Vaults here in Boston and you do what is right for you baby. I know that you are stressing about this, but you do what is right. If you have the ability to save people in case this war goes from bad to worse, good for you, and if you don't need the space, you still did a good thing." She nodded and picked up the phone, and looked at the back of the flyer left behind. "Hi, I'm Bevin Oliver and I know that you are interested in buying some of my land in Sanctuary Hills. Is there any possible way that you can come to my home today? I have a figure for you to think about, and I have a request to add to that." Her dad tried to listen to what the other side was saying, but her smile said it all. "Three P.M. is fine. I should be home by two and I will see you then." She hung up the phone and looked at her dad, brother, and Roger. "Are you ready for the next stop in your adventure?" The men around her laughed and they loaded their bags into her car. She drove away from her home thinking that things were about to change for her.

After dropping everyone off at the airport, she made her way to the center she was taking the Bar. She was done in an hour and a half and she was released to go home. They told her they would mail her the results of her test in two days and she was nervous, and excited. She had several offers and Nora was telling her about her law office and was looking for people like her. Looking at her watch, she noticed the Vault-Tec people were early, she she walked across the street and knocked on the door. She heard Shaun fussing and felt bad, thinking she woke him up. Nora opened the door and smiled at Bevin. "Did I wake Shaun up? If I did, I am so sorry." Nora chuckled. "No, he's been kinda fussy today. Is there something I can help you with?" She nodded. "I need your help. I talked to my dad and he told me selling the spot Vault-Tec wants is my decision and I would love if you helped me with this. I want a space just in case something goes wrong and this war escalates. I have a feeling it won't, but it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan. I will help with Shaun. You look over what they want and you get me what I want, and if you want, a space for your family." Nora closed her door and looked at Bevin. "You got a deal." Nora handed Shaun to her and Bevin looked at him. "Take it easy on your mom little man. You getting mad doesn't help anyone. You are allowed to yell at your dad, because it means you love your mommy." Shaun looked at her, yawned and fell asleep. Bevin laughed as they walked into her home, and Nora looked over at them. "It never fails. He listens to everyone else but me. Bevin, when you have a kid, I will help you with them." Bevin looked at Nora. "That will never happen because I don't want to turn out like my mother." Nora looked at her and knew something was off and would get back to her about it later.

Bevin came out of stasis and had no idea what was going on. "That one. Right here." The door opened and Bevin looked at Nora's pod and noticed that she was still asleep. "I'm not giving you Shaun!" The man cocked the gun. "I wasn't asking. Now let the boy go!" Nate refused and the gunshot rent the air, and Bevin closed her eyes hoping this was part of the dream. Before she could do anything, the man walked to her pod and looked in. "We still have the back up." He walked away as her Vault refroze.

Nora looked over the paperwork and then to Bevin sitting on the couch with Shaun. "They are offering you one hundred grand for each acre of land they want. You also keep all water and mineral rights. Is there anything that you want to add?" She looked up and nodded. "In case anything happens, I want a room for myself. I also want a room for your family as well. If the war gets worse, I want your son to have every chance to grow up in a world that is better than this one." Nora nodded and the men wrote it in there. After signing the check, Nora looked over the contract and handed it to Bevin. "It's all legal and I hope you are happy with your decision." Bevin took the pen and signed her name and the Vault-Tec people left and not long after that Nora and Shaun. After dinner was finished, she was lying in bed reading a book, when she heard yelling from across the street. "Just go Nate. If she is more than I can ever be, then go to her. Shaun and I don't need you and we never did." The door slammed and Bevin knew it was about to get ugly. "Come on Nora! She's lying. You can't keep a father from his son!" Bevin tiptoed to her doors and made sure both were locked, along with the windows. She had a feeling Nate would try to come to her house and as soon as she got a glass of water, the pounding on her door started. "Bevin! I know you're awake! Bevin! Please let me in. I need your help." The pounding got harder and she was glad her dad installed a deadbolt. Walking to her bedroom, she grabbed the gun she kept locked up and grabbed it and loaded it. Turning on the hallway light, she looked at Codsworth. "Call the cops." She whispered to him and he picked up the phone and dialed giving dispatch all of the information. "Nate? I have a gun so if you come into my house and I shoot you, I won't go to jail for defending my home. I don't care what is going on, but you need to leave me alone." Nate pounded on the door harder. "Let me in or I will hurt you in ways you have never known." She held the gun up to the door and cocked it, making sure he heard it as well. "You have three seconds to get off my property or I will shoot you!" Nate walked to her other door and tried the knob. "You let me in this instant. Did you think I wouldn't find out that you sold property that I was hoping to buy and resell to Vault-Tec?" She looked at Codsworth and he floated over. "I'm recording Mum." She looked at the door. "What do you mean?" Nate's sigh was loud. "I forged the papers and if you hadn't come back, I would have been sipping beers on the beach divorced from Nora. But you had to come back and blow my plans out of the water. Nora told me how much you got and I want it all. You give me that and I will leave her and that kid behind and none of you will see me again." Bevin shook her head. "Yeah that will happen when the sun rises in the west. I will never ever give you my money, so you can go now. I'm going to bed." The lights and sirens came fast, and Bevin sighed in relief. "Put the gun down Sir." She heard the fight and Nate go down and hand cuffs closed. Nate was screaming all the way to the patrol car and the officer knocked on her door. Putting the gun on the table in plain view of the officers, she opened the door to see Nate still fighting with the officers. "Are you ok Miss?" She read the name tag. "I am fine Officer Valentine. He tried and I told him what would happen. I have no idea what happened and I would like to go to bed now." The officer looked at her and left, after she gave a short statement. "If he comes back, call us and we will return." She closed the door noticing the boot prints embedded in the door. Locking it, she watched as Nate was taken away.

Arthur looked at Danse and Nick. "You want me to accept a Synth into my ranks? William have you lost your mind? He's what we are working against, and you want to bring one of them into the fold?" Nick looked at the Elder. "With all due respect Mister Maxson, I was the one who got the Deep Wave Transmitter, and saved the last people of your unit. I have no ties to the Institute and I want to see them ended as much as you do. Then maybe I can get out of this tin can body and know that I made a difference to someone." Maxson looked at the Synth and sighed. "I have no idea how I am going to explain his presence on board, but I will think of something to say about it. Nick Valentine, welcome to the Brotherhood of Steel. You will be given the rank of Knight. Do not let the faith the Paladin has in you be wasted. If I find out you are working for the enemy, I will put you down myself." Nick looked at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. If it would make you feel better, I can stay boots on the ground. Kind of like a mole that can find things and report back when I find somethings out. I can do what I do, and supply you with intel." Maxson nodded liking the idea. "That could work for me. I like it and make sure no one finds out." Nick and William both nodded and left the police station off to find the missing team. He looked at the Scribe and noticed something in her hand. "What is that you are carrying Scribe Haylen?" She looked at him. "It's a report sir. Of everything we have so far on the lay of the land. Not too far from here is Sanctuary Hills, and the Minute Men call it their home now, but before the war it was owned by the Oliver Family. The youngest member of the family had the title of record before the bombs went off. All that I have to go on is that she was seventeen when the bombs fell. From reading past reports, she traded land for a spot in the Vaults and there is no record of her after that." Arthur rubbed his face. "The last name sounds really familiar." Haylen nodded. She was Roger Maxson's God Daughter. Maxson looked at the papers she handed him and he walked off into the chief of polices' office and wanted to know all he could about her.

29 August 2287. The pounding on the door woke her up and she looked at her alarm clock and rolled out of bed. Tying the robe around her waist, she walked to her living room. "Codsworth? Who is at the door?" She heard it open and he floated over to her. "It's Sir Roger Maxson, Miss Bevin. He doesn't look good." She walked into her living room and sat down on the couch beside him. "Is everything ok Roger?" He looked into her teal colored eyes and knew he was about to crush her heart, but there was no way he could stop it. "I am so sorry baby. I want you to know that I did everything I could. Your father and brother were waiting for their flight home last night when a bomb was set off in the airport. I'm sorry baby, but they didn't make it." She looked at him and was confused. "I talked to my dad last night. He told me they were on their way home. They were excited to see the progress on the Vault. They are coming home." Her voice broke. "They are coming home Roger. I would know if they died." She stood up and looked at him and pointed at the door. "You are wrong. They are going to walk through those doors, and you will see that you are wrong. They are going to walk through that door!" She was shouting it and Roger stood up and hugged her tight. "You are wrong. You are wrong. You are wrong." The truth hit her like a truck and she feel apart. "I am alone. Roger, I'm all alone. I'm the last Oliver. Oh God! I'm alone!" She cried herself sick and Codsworth looked at Roger and got her a glass of water, and placed it on the table for her to drink if she needed to. He looked at the curtains and found black ones. He had no idea what she bought them for and she told him he never knew when they were needed. He changed the curtains and floated away. Nora knew something was happening over at Bevin's house when her curtain colors changed. Realizing what that meant, her eyes went wide. She told Nate to watch Shaun while she went across the street, to check on Bevin. She heard the soul crushing pain in Bevin's cries and she had a feeling it was bad. Knocking on the door, Codsworth answered. "I'm sorry Ms. Nora, but this house is in mourning. Miss Bevin's father and brother were killed late last night. She will not be taking any visitors right now, and I will tell her you came over." Nora looked at him and nodded. "Can you please let her know I am here if she needs someone to talk to?" Codsworth looked at her, and back inside the house. "Miss Bevin? Are you up for Ms Nora?" Bevin's voice sounded heavy. "Yeah, it's fine." Nora walked in and she grabbed Bevin and just held onto her. Rubbing her back, she soothed Bevin letting her cry it out. "It's ok sweetheart, go on and cry." The sobs coming from Bevin broke her heart, and pretty soon she was sleeping. Knowing that sleep would help, Roger took her into her bedroom and laid her in bed, pulling the blankets over her sleeping form. Roger closed the door quietly and looked at Nora. "I am going to be here for a couple of days. Thanks for coming, and telling her things will be ok. She's my God Daughter and I have no idea what to say to her." Nora looked at him as he grabbed a brandy bottle. "Tell her anything that helps. Losing family is hard on everyone and she will be ok. Trust me. She will get through this as long as she has people around her that care. Now I have to get home and take care of a baby. Send her butler over if she needs anything." She opened the door, and felt the tears flow down her face. Opening the front door, Nate looked at her confused. "Is everything ok over there?" She shook her head. "No. Her father and brother were killed last night and she just found out." She walked away and Nate didn't say a word.

"Will are you ok?" He looked at Nick and they continued to blast away at the synth's that came at them. "I'm good. Find a way into that room!" Nick tried every code he could think of, and none of them worked. Thinking outside of the box, the terminal beeped and they looked at each other. "Works every time." Will laughed and Nick followed behind him as they made their way closer to Kellogg. "Well, well. A rejected synth and a man in an Armored suit. What do you want from me?" Nick looked at Kellogg and hitched his gun higher. "You have information that I need and you are going to give it to me. One way or the other." Kellogg taunted Nick, but he let it roll off him. "I just hope your in time to save your friend. What was her name again? Piper? Yeah that's it. You kill me and you'll never find her." Nick took a deep breath and shot him and kept his finger on the trigger until Kellogg was dead. Pulling the implant out, Nick walked away leaving a damaged synth behind to tell who ever was pulling the strings he was gunning for them. Walking out of Fort Hagen Danse looked at Nick. "I'd say that was a success." Nick looked at him like he lost his mind. "We are no closer to finding Piper than we were an hour ago, but I know someone who can help.

Arthur read the message from Danse and the Synth. They were hot on the Institute's trail to find his missing friend, and their next stop was Good Neighbor to talk to a Doctor that could possibly bypass the fail safes. Wishing both men luck he hoped they found what they needed. The knock at the door made him look up to see Kells standing in the doorway. "I talked to Quinlan and he said that there might be a small chance that someone survived in the Vault. I am sending a team there now and they will report anything that they find. I am going to be honest and say that there might not be anyone alive down there. You have to prepare for that in case it happens." Arthur nodded. "If Roger believed in her that much, she has to be alive and I want to know if she still lives." Kells nodded and walked away. He hoped that Maxson got the answers that he needed and that all of this wasn't a wild goose chase for a woman long dead, frozen in a different time.

After talking to the Doctor and having her show the memories on a screen, Nick felt nothing for the man, but the name Brian Virgil sounded like a new lead. Both men left and went off in search of him, hoping he could tell them how to get in. Tracing the man to the Glowing Sea, Nick talked to him about how to get in and the reason why. After giving them a set of instructions, Nick and Will went off in search of a Courser and nick promised to find a Serum he needed to change back into a human. Will had his doubts about that, but if Nick was willing to get the plans, he was not going to stop him. They made their way to the Police Station where Haylen and Rys were waiting. "I was wondering when you two were going to show back up. How are things going?" William looked at her and shrugged. "Slowly. But how are things here?" She sighed. "Maxson is still on that wild goose chase. He thinks the girl from Roger's past is in a place called Sanctuary Hills, and Will? I think he's going to send a team out. Or something, because I got a message from Kells saying I needed to be ready for more people to show up. What if he's wrong? What if she's dead and no one knows?" Will looked at her and shrugged. "Then I guess he'll get his answers." Both men took some time to eat and rest, both ready for the war to be over. Will looked at Nick later that night and had a lot of things he wanted to know. "Will? Can you turn down the volume of your brain? You are thinking way too loud for me to rest." Will laughed. "I was wondering if you thought about ending it all? I know that you were a real person a long time ago, but when this is over, the battle in the Institute, what you are going to do?" Nick sighed. "As long as I find Piper, things will work out. When all is said and done, I'm walking out of the Institute with my brother's and sister's in arms. And now go to sleep, we have a Courser to track down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am condensing a lot of the story line and I am flipping between before the war, and after in the same chapters. I am doing this so I can tell two stories at once and have them blend together in the end. If you have to, read every other paragraph first and then the second. This way your mind can see where my mind is going with it. I really hope you enjoying reading this, because it's about to go faster.


	3. The Past is Prologue, and the Present is here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson is getting one step closer to finding Bevin and she is still stuck in a frozen hell. Valentine gets inside the Institute and sets Piper free. Nick also finds out the lengths the Institute will go to for total domination.

Nora passed away peacefully frozen and locked away in her Vault and no one would mourn her death. Certainly not her son who had no idea she was dying as her life support system slowly quit working.

Bevin stared at the flag draped coffins and for once wanted to join her father and brother. It struck her funny that the Priest thought he knew them, hell everyone around her thought that they knew them, but they didn't. But she did. As the man droned on and on, she shut him out, lost in the memories of a carefree childhood where the only thing she had to worry about was getting too much sun at the beach. "Bevin? Bevin honey, you're up to bat." She jolted and stood up and made her way to the front of the church. Taking a breath, she let it out, and looked at what she wrote. "Thank you all for coming. Most of you knew my dad, and Drew, but I know them as my dad and brother. What can I say about each of them that no one else knows? My dad could take a solider that was having a bad day, week, or month and turn it around. Drew was always gung ho about everything, but when push came to shove, you would see the protective side of him quick. One day dad and Drew were fighting about something and I looked at the two of them and asked if the fight was worth it or if it was solving a problem. They looked at me, each other and decided that they were both right." She swallowed the lump rising in her throat and pushed it down. "I could be out of town and my dad would always know where to find me, and Drew? Well, he was the type that no matter where he was, or what he was doing, he's send me a blank post card and a second one with a message of how much he wished I was there. Little did he know that I was there way before he was, but I didn't want to ruin it for him. And even though I was smarter than he was, by a lot. He never made me feel dumb. He would always tell me that I was smarter than he was and could do anything I wanted. I have no idea where my life will take me, but I know my life lost a lot more color since my dad and brother are gone." She climbed down and hugged her Father's casket and then her brother's. Kissing them both, she walked back to her pew and waited for it all to be over. Driving to the grave sites, she sat and watched as their caskets were lowered into the ground. Another priest was doing the honor part of the funeral. Picking up two handfuls of dirt, a wolf whistle was heard and she blocked it out, while Roger and a few of the men were staring hard at the man who did it. "I love you both. Say Hi to Pappa and Nanna for me." She tossed the dirt on the caskets and sat there numb as everyone else walked away.

She didn't feel like partying and she told Roger she wanted to go home, this day stressing her more than the Bar exam. "I understand, but these men served with your father and brother. You need to show your face, so they know you are ok." She looked at him and sighed. "I'll never be ok Roger, my family is gone and I'm alone. Besides I know you have to go back to Mariposa. It sucks, but you need to go back. With everything going on, your family needs you way more than I do." He nodded and watched the buildings go by. "Please tell me you will be ok. And that you will call me if anything happens." She nodded. "I will, now can we just go home? I am not in the mood to deal with people at the moment." Roger looked at her and then to the driver. "You heard the lady, let's get her home." The driver pulled up to her home and she noticed all the cars. Looking at Roger, she was not ready to deal with anybody in her home, stomping on the memories made in her Father's home. Walking in, she heard the loud music and shuddered. She turned it down and a man looked at her and turned it up. Looking at Roger, she felt her head ready to explode. Walking over and unplugging it, all of the men looked at her pissed off. "I give no fucks about who you are, how you knew my dad and brother, or if your here for food or whatever. But GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! I will call the cops and the MP's to come and cart each and everyone of you out if necessary." A solider she never met walked over to her. "And if we decide not to, what are you going to do? Your a little girl and we are men, and we do what we want." He leered at her and he ignored the fact that Roger Maxson was there. She smiled and without thinking, she throat punched him and grabbed the back of his head and Roger knowing her temper was high, opened the door and she threw him out. Looking at the men in the room, she grinned. "Any of you want to test me? I can and will be informing your commanders of the way you all broke in and destroyed my Father's house. So grab your coats and for the second time: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The men finally noticed Roger there and they left in a hurry, taking their beers with them. Roger looked at her and then they walked through the house.

The destruction was total and as she was just trying to breathe, while Roger was on the phone and cleared off a chair. Looking at Codsworth moving toward the mess, he shook his head. "Don't touch anything. I have every Commander coming to look at the damage that was done. I want to know who broke into the house?" The knock on the door had her looking up as Nate walked in. "Wow, you really know how to throw a party Bevin. And why wasn't I invited?" Running her hands down her face, she knew the war between her and Nate was on. "Please tell me that you are off your meds right now? You really are a fucking jackass, and if you don't get the fuck out of my house in three seconds, the ME is going to need a body bag. I just buried my Father and Brother and I really don't need you over here fucking joking. Know what? Screw it, I am done." She walked over to her phone and made a call. "This is Bevin Maxson Oliver and I need to do a mass eviction. Yes, Sanctuary Hills. I have a few people who are here that can't take the whole 'you're not welcome here' seriously. I need them set for an hour. Yes, today if possible. And it's going to cost how much? Not as high a price tag as I thought. You are? That's great. I need them served in twenty minutes and it needs to state they have an hour to get the fuck off my land. If not, I will put a bullet in each and every person here. Yes, that exact writing. Thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at Nate. "It looks like you have an hour to pack your house and get off my property. Too bad, so sad. I wonder how Nora's gonna take it?" The voice from the doorway didn't phase her. "What is going on Bevin? Did something happen?" Bevin looked at Nora. "Your waste of space husband decided to pick a fight with the only person that controls where you live. You have an hour to pack up and get out." Nora looked at Nate and she seen red. "What the hell happened here?" A new voice was raised. "I am looking for the home owner. Roger, it's good to see you. Please tell my men didn't do this." Roger looked at Bevin and then to the CSM. "I wish I could, but your men broke into the house and destroyed it. Let's take a tour shall we?" The men walked the house with Roger while a Private stayed in the front room. "Ma'am? It was an honor to serve with your dad. He cared for the people under his command, and the world lost one of the great ones." Bevin looked up and noticed that he had the folded flags in his hands. "Yeah, they were both pretty amazing and I am glad I was able to call one my dad, and the other a pain in my ass." She chuckled and it turned into sobs. "It's real. They are gone. What in the hell happened to my life? The man who was supposed to hate any man that I dated, and the man who was to give me away when I got married are gone. What do I do now?" She broke and the Private looked at her confused. Nora sat beside her and let her get it out. "I cannot understand why my men did this? And if they think they are getting away with this, they are mistaken. Miss?" She looked up at him. "What do you want now? Isn't it bad enough that your men did this damage and you are going to sweep it under the rug. Let's be fucking honest here, you are going to give your men a high-five and give them a slap on the wrist and tell them not to 'do it again'. I am telling you this and I hope you are ready for the hell you have unleashed. Fuck you, and the men under you. Where in the ever loving fuck where you when they broke into my HOUSE? Probably with your mistress and she was fucking you stupid seven ways to Sunday. The only thing they didn't get into was the safe and I was smart enough to hide that. So no offense, but fuck you and your command style. I buried my Father and Brother while your men let me change that, the little boys broke into my home and threw a party. So this is what is going to happen or I will do everything in my power to have you removed from command, and fucked over. I will be calling the press and if you touch a fucking thing in my house, I will fucking own you. Now get the fuck out of my home and if any of you show the fuck up here, I will put a bullet into each and every man you send here."

Nick and William got everything hooked up and working and wanted to test out the Relay to get Nick inside. "I know you are ready to go Nick, but you need to calm down and wait. Ingram needs to make sure everything is working right. So take a deep breath and think about something mundane like I don't know. What the first snow fall is going to look like. Or if Maxson's ever going to find this 'Bevin' he has been searching for." Nick laughed and looked at William. "That's a good one Will. I hope Arthur finds her. He really needs to get on with his life and stop chasing after a ghost. No one knows if she's alive, or if she's dead. I'm not sure if telling him she's dead would drive him to the brink or if he'd carry on as usual." Nick nodded. "What is he going to do if she's alive?" Neither man heard the Elder walk up. "I plan of giving her everything that Roger left behind for her. I have Scribes on their way to the Vault to make ensure that whatever systems are there working, and that she is kept alive until I get there. I have Quinlan on his way as well and he will check in with me and let me know how things are going. Now on to other matters. You are facing a hard decision Nick, and I hope to make it easier for you. I am going to be honest when I say you have shown me that a Synth who has no ties to their past, can and will do everything needed to help out his fellow man. I commend you for that, with that being said and before Ingram gets here, I am giving you the rank of Knight for everything you have done to help us find and destroy the Institute. I could not ask for a better solider. Enjoy the rank Knight and I am going to make a formal statement and you will be on the Prydwen as soon as possible." Nick and William both looked at the Elder. "Thank you Elder, its been great serving with you and I am proud of the work I have done to further the goals of the Brotherhood and I thank both you and Danse for seeing that even though I'm a Synth, I am not all that I appear to be." Arthur saluted the men and walked away. Will and Nick looked at each other and got back to work. Wiping the sweat of his face an hour later, William looked at Nick. "Thank God that's over and done with. Now all we have to do is wait for Ingram to get here and you can find your friend." Nick looked at William. "And find out why they took her and what the plans are for her." Ingram looked at the work they did and she was impressed. "It's a thing if beauty. Are you ready for this Mr. Valentine? I don't want to send you in you're not ready." Nick looked at the Proctor. "I've been ready since the second they took Piper."

Bevin let the men come and go in her house. She was a ghost while everyone worked around her. As soon as she called the press, and got the story out there, the Major of Fort Strong came out and looked at the damage, while Bevin sat in her chair and was writing away. As soon as a call was made, the ball got rolling and she blocked everything and everyone out. She heard Nora and Nate across the street talking about baseball, and she shrugged and realized they were talking to her. Waving them away, she looked down at her notebook and didn't realize she was writing a book. She just wrote whatever came to mind and it was about her dad and brother that she wanted Roger to know, and pretty soon the notebook was full and she had nothing else to write down. As they were sitting down to dinner, she wasn't hungry and Roger noticed. "Hey sweetheart, I need you to eat this." She looked over at the slice of pizza he was holding up. She took it and set it on the plate and just looked at it. "Sorry Roger, I'm not hungry, but thanks for dinner." She got up from the table and walked toward her bedroom. Opening the door, she watched a solider pleasuring himself to the picture of her at an award show. "Son of a bitch. Are you kidding me? Roger? Is the Major still here?" The Major walked out of the bathroom and noticed that a Private was zipping up his fly. "Get him out of my house. If you are going to pleasure yourself, please make sure it's not the house you were SENT TO REPAIR." She walked out of her room and went outside. The whistles came her way and she blocked them out, as a solider blocked her way. "Hey pretty lady, what do you say we go back to your place and have some fun?" She shook her head and a quick as a snake, she kicked his balls to his throat and punched him for good measure. "Why don't you and Private Dick-job go meet up somewhere and get out of my face." She walked toward the water and needed air. Turning toward the sound of snapping twigs, Bevin turned around and noticed Nate standing there. Putting his hands up in surrender, she looked back toward the water. "I would really like to be alone right now Nate, nor do I want to bothered. Please go away." Nate looked at her and grabbed a small rock. "I want you to see something." He took her hand and led her to the path by the river. Throwing in a small rock, she noticed fish coming and swimming around thinking Nate dropped food. She laughed and looked at the beauty of the fish. "I'm sorry I was an ass. Nora explained to me what happened and I should have called the cops. How are you feeling?" She sighed and walked over to the swing set, and sat in one. "Like my world just imploded. I have no idea why a man decided to strap a bomb to his body and take out as many people as he could. This is what I hate about War. The innocent ones are left to pick up the pieces that are left of a shattered life. I know that there are costs, but to kill people who are going about their day? I can't understand it." Nate looked at her and nodded. "Well I'll leave you alone and I hope you can get some rest. I heard Vault-Tec is almost done with it. Are you ready to go take a tour?" Bevin shrugged. "I don't want to see what it looks like. I'll see it when the time comes." Nate nodded. "Nora told me that you were the reason we got in. Thank you." Bevin nodded and watched him walk away. She was seeing a side of Nate that showed he did have a caring side. She walked around some more and to cleared her head. She wondered what life was going to throw at her now that her family was gone.

Later that night Bevin looked at Roger aware that this would probably be the only time that she could ask her question. "Roger?" He looked at her and heard the pain in her voice. "What's wrong honey?" She shook her head. "Nothing, but I was wondering why my middle name is your last name?" He looked at her and chuckled. "When your dad and I met, we made a deal that if either of us had a daughter first she would either get my last name or your father's as their middle. I was blown away when your father placed you screaming in my arms. You had me hook, line, and sinker kid. I am so proud to be your God Father." She sniffled and looked at him. "Me too. I think tomorrow I'm going to get three tattoos. One for my dad, one for Drew, and one for you. You are my family and I want to remember that." Roger looked at her as the phone rang. "Sir, your wife is on the phone for you." Roger got up and took the call into the guest room leaving Bevin alone with her thoughts. She looked over at the book she wrote and noticed his suitcases by the door. Grabbing the note book, she walked over to his carry-on and slipped it inside. Walking back over to the couch, he looked at her. "Well that was the wife. Looks like I am going home tonight. I already called a cab and they are on the way. Is there anything that you need before they get here?" Bevin looked at him. "I think I'll be alright. But I will go with you and get the tattoos done tonight. I need something to go with the belly button ring I had done a year ago." Roger roared with laughter and she smiled. After making sure he was packed, Bevin helped him lug his luggage to the cab and she climbed in beside him and they left. When they arrived at the airport, she didn't want him to leave, but she knew he had to go back to Mariposa. She watched his flight leave, and she found a tattoo parlor that was open late and got three dolphins in different colors placed on both ankles and the date she passed the Bar underneath it in green. Walking out after paying, she was happy with what was done. Walking into her home, she felt her dad, and brother there. "I'll be ok. Go be where you need to be. Nanna and Poppa are waiting for you. I promise, I will be ok on my own. I will see you when I get there, just keep my place warm." She turned off all the lights and went to bed, and for the first time, she was able to sleep.

23 October 2287. Bevin woke up and something felt off to her. She walked into the living room and noticed Codsworth at the door talking to someone. "I will tell her when she wakes up." She walked over and noticed the Vault-Tec Rep at the door. "Good Morning Miss Oliver. I wanted to make sure you were ready to claim your Vault Space. We wanted to make sure you still wanted it." Bevin nodded and looked across the street. "What about Nate and Nora? I had a Vault saved for them as well." The Rep looked at his paper. "They have claimed theirs. I just need you to sign this stating that you are claiming yours." She signed it and closed the door behind him. "We are getting reports of a nuclear war head hitting NYC, Philadelphia, California...." The air raid sirens started to blare and Bevin rushed to the Vault, Nate and Nora behind her, Nate carrying Shaun. Bevin was one of the first group down and she was worried about her friends. She watched as they came down the Platform and Nora was busy keeping Shaun calm. "It's ok Shaun I'm just going right over here. It will all be ok sweetie. This is a new life for all of us. See you in the future. Bevin didn't notice the ice form, she was scared about the tiny space. She felt nothing when her body froze and the people walked away.

Ingram looked at Nick. "Before I shoot you off into the great unknown, the first thing I need you to do is find the first computer you can find. You can put this tape in and it will pull all of the data off of it and we will know what the Institute has done and is planning to do. It also tells us where the Synth's are including you, so be aware that while us on the ground know where you are, but the people on the Prydwen have no idea about you and Elder Maxson is going to keep it that way until it is something he needs to deal with. Now I am going to find the signal and we are going to break into it." Ingram walked away and Nick and Danse watched as Maxson walked their way. "Nick, when you get in there, I know finding your friend is important, but you also need to find a Doctor Madison Lee. She was working on a project when she left and I need her to return to finish it. I don't care what you do, find her and bring her back." Nick nodded. "Find Lee and Piper. Got it." He looked at his friend and knew there was no going back. "Hey Nick? Is there any way that you could make an extra copy of the network scanner? I have a feeling that something is going to happen to the original, and I need to make sure there is a back up. You know, for just in case?" Nick nodded and took the tape from Danse. "Ok, I have a signal, and everything is green on our end. All I have to do is flip this switch and we are good to go. Are you ready?" Nick turned and looked at her. "Stop freaking me out and flip it already. I want this all to be over with already." The next thing he knew, he was inside a room and it wasn't what he was expecting. Hearing a terminal beep, he walked over to it and grabbed the first scanner and put it in. When that was done, he made a second copy, that one going to Quinlan and he was keeping the Master Copy. "I know why you're here. You are here to find out what happened to your friend. You were not at all who I was expecting. Get on the elevator and we will...talk." He heard doors open and he walked toward them and got on. When the doors closed behind him, he knew he would find Piper and do whatever he could to get her out alive.

Bevin could hear voices and the gunshot made her jump. "You take the kid. I will make sure no one comes after us." Kellogg looked into Bevin's pod and thought she was young for a mom. "At least we have the back up." She heard hissing and that was all she remembered. Her last thought was to find the man who killed Nate and make him pay. If she took his life, that was fine.

Nick was confused at what he was seeing. People were really here and working for these people and they seemed happy to do it. He shook his head and knew that this wasn't right. If the Institute wanted to help people, they would be above ground doing it. When the door opened, he noticed Piper standing there banging on the door to be let out. "Nick! Oh God it's you! You need to get me out of here! Does Nat know what's going on?" Nick rushed to the door and tried to open it, and it was locked tight. Grabbing a chair, he was ready to bust the glass when a man walked in and watched them. "Look at this. A Synth trying to help a specimen escape. Who are you and how did you get here?" Nick looked at the man and he knew who he was. "She is family and I will move the heavens to get her home to her sister. By the look on your face, you had no idea that one of your creations would come back on their own and find out what you've been doing." The man looked at Nick. "The people here call me "Father" and I hope that we can come to an agreement over the woman." Nick looked at him and smiled. "If you let her go, I will let your people take me apart and run me through any and every program you have. But if she stays, you get nothing." Father looked at him and nodded. "Agreed. She will leave in the morning. I am going to do something I've never done before. I'm going to offer you a place here. With me. What do you say?" Nick knew if he took the man up on the offer, he would know what targets to hit to destroy them. Looking at Piper, he looked back at the man. "I always wanted to see where I was built. But if I could I would like a few minutes alone with my friend. I have something I need to tell her." Father walked out the door leaving them alone. "Nick? What are you doing? You're working with them now? And I thought you were a good guy." Nick looked at her. "I am, and I plan on using that against them when the time comes. It's a lot like being undercover, and I may have to do things that I don't like. I'm sorry, but if I can blow this place, it is well worth the price to see you happy and at home with Nat. I love you Piper and I have since we met. I wanted to tell you before they took me apart and studied me like a lab rat." She looked at him and a tear tracked down her face. "Think of it this way Pipe, you can say you knew the guy that blew the biggest fear apart from the inside." Piper and Nick hugged and the elevator opened. Walking her to the teleportation device, he watched her go and hoped she would be safe. Father looked at him and all the plans he had were coming into focus. They would run the Commonwealth and no one would stop them.

Nick did everything that Father told him to do and met with who he needed to. When he walked to Dr. Lee's office she was shocked and confused. When he told her the real mission was finding her, she balked and told him that if the BOS wanted her back, he needed to get her evidence that Brian Virgil was alive. HE told her he would and knew also that the serum Virgil needed was in his lab. Nick went off in search of what he needed and when he got to the Assaultron, he took it part, and anything else that tried to come at him. Finding the lab, he grabbed the serum and tape and made his way back to Lee. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." He said nothing, and handed her the tape which she put into her computer and listened. After the shock of knowing that he was alive wore off, she told Nick she would return to the BOS and help end this madness. He walked out with a smile, knowing that all of this was coming to an end and no one would see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this thing. I threw Blind Betrayal out the window (because I feel that Danse was NEVER a Synth) and had Nick find out the truth of who the Synth was and it isn't a major character (Woohoo!) They say the truth is hiding in plain sight and if you blink you might miss it. I had always wondered why Quinlan was so technology minded and I am still thinking about it. Three years LATER!


	4. Thunder Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BOS destroys the Institute and Bevin is found. What happens when she sees the damage around her and finds out that she was frozen for two hundred and ten years, not sixty like she thought. And she runs into Elder Arthur Maxson and the fireworks fly. BTW: Synth Shaun doesn't survive to see the Commonwealth.

Nick made his way back to the Glowing Sea with two missions on his mind. Finding the warheads for the massive robot named Liberty Prime, and getting the Serum to Virgil. As Nick and Danse made their way through the building where the nukes were stored, Nick looked at Danse. "I am so ready for this to be over. Father is off the deep end and I have no idea why the Institute wanted a newborn and when I asked he said something about 'My DNA was pure and they needed that.' It still makes me wonder if there was anyone still left in the Vault alive when they took him or if they killed everyone else? If they killed everyone that means genocide, if they let everyone live, it's a simple kidnapping. What were they trying to do? Other than create Synths to take over the Commonwealth?" Will looked at his friend and shrugged. "I have no idea, but let's find the war heads and you can find out." Taking down the Feral Ghouls, they made their way in and found what Ingram wanted, but they also found a Child of Atom and the Assaultron. Nick looked it over and then to the Preacher. "Thank you for your help. We will use them to further Atom's message." Danse looked at Nick and knew things were going to happen faster. Securing the warheads, they left and made their way to Virgil. "Want the good news or the bad?" Virgil looked up at Nick. "What's the bad news first?" Nick looked at Will and then back to Brian. "There is no bad news. I got your serum." Brian looked at him. "Are you serious?" Nick held out the serum and Brian just stared at it for a second and took it, walking away to inject it. Nick watched as he walked back to them. "How long until you become normal again?" Brian looked at him. "I have no idea, but come back in a few days and we will find out together." Nick smiled and then went somber. "I need to let you know that whatever happens, I am so sorry to do this." Brian looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Nick?" William looked at Brian. "We are going to blow up the Institute, and get rid of them once and for all." Brian nodded. "It's about time. Since I was there when Father arrived, there is something that you need to know. There was a single survivor and the previous heads wanted her kept alive, so the minute you blow the Institute, you need someone there to make sure she is ok." Nick looked at William and then to Brian. "What can you tell me about her?" Brian sighed. "Her family owned the land the Vault was built on and she arranged it so that she had a Vault in case the War went sky high. She also arranged it that her friends would be safe as well. One of those that were saved? Father, Head of the Institute. He had no idea at the time what was going on, but as time went on, the rumors spread and he asked for the records. He knows the truth and that still hasn't stopped him." Nick and Will looked at Brian. "Do you have her name? The lone Survivor?" Brian nodded. "Her name is Bevin." Nick and William raced out of there and went back to the Prydwen.

Quinlan changed his clothes, ensuring that he blended in and made his way to Diamond City. He had his orders and wanted to make sure the Mayor had his. Walking into the office, Quinlan sat in the chair across from the desk. "What are my orders as they stand? I need to know that when the truth comes out, you have no idea who I am." The Mayor looked at him. "The orders are unchanged. When the dust settles, we will finally take what we want. Make sure the evidence points to the Paladin and let things happen as they go. But if you do decide to blow that massive ship, make sure that you are not on the ship when it blows. Any questions?" Quinlan nodded. "What about the girl?" The Mayor chuckled. "She is being watched and we will know when she leaves. The orders are to kill her when she leaves the Vault so the orders stand. Just make sure that you are not there when it happens." Quinlan nodded and his mind was racing. Knowing he had to talk to Teagan, he left and went back to the Prydwen and acted normal. Writing a note, he had it sent to the Elder. Maxson read the note and made sure a few Scribes knew of the mission. Looking at the clock, he knew he had to get to the Airport.

Nick and Danse got on the Vertibird and raced back to the Airport and had no idea what was going to happen now and if Ingram got what they needed. Landing on the roof, they noticed the Elder there and the nukes being loaded into Liberty Prime. Looking at each other with a grin, they walked to the Elder and noticed that Quinlan was dressed different and had some armor in his hands. "If you think she's in danger, send the Paladin to get her. I cannot have her hurt." Danse walked over to the Elder and Quinlan. "What is going on?" Arthur looked at Will. "I have just gotten word that the person still in the Vault is in danger. The Institute has plans to kill her the seconds she leaves the Vault. I cannot and will not allow that to happen. So you need to go there and make sure she is safe when she walks out. Nick and I will deal with the Institute and you go to Sanctuary Hills and get the target out. Any questions?" Quinlan looked at the Elder. "I would like to go as well. I would love to see the technology they used in the Vault and who knows what records they have." Arthur looked a Quinlan. "Alright, but you are there for data retrieval only. The Paladin is in charge of getting the girl out. And he will be taking a few Scribes with him as well to make sure nothing happens. So it's Danse, you Quinlan, and the Scribes. Get in, get her out, and onto the Prydwen. Make sure to get her there and waiting for me." Will looked at Arthur and nodded. "Her name is Bevin. And she had no idea what happened. Seeing all of this, will be a shock to her, do you want me to talk to her and tell her what happened?" Arthur looked at him shocked. "It's her. She is alive! Oh God. I need you to get her back to the Prydwen and have Cade take a look at her. I want to know everything and I do mean everything. Now go. We have the Institute to blow." All three men looked at Liberty Prime as it came online.

After filling Nick in on what was happening, Danse got onto a packed Vertibird, and the group left. Quinlan had no idea what to do when they landed, but he had a feeling a fire fight was coming and it was all over the girl in the Vault. If the Institute thought they were going to kill her, they had a surprise coming. Looking at his Pip-Boy, he send coded message and deleted it. The SRB got the message and gave it to Father. Knowing that his time was short, he made the plans for his death and the destruction of the life he had. "What do you want us to do Father? She can't walk out alive. She knows too much." Father looked at Justin. "What does she know? Kellogg is dead and she's been frozen for over two hundred years. There isn't too much that she can say about anything. Call off the orders. She is not a target anymore." Justin walked out and Father was rocked by pain. The Cancer was spreading worse than anyone knew, and if he was killed, he knew the Cancer wouldn't take his life.

The group arrived in Sanctuary Hills and Danse looked around at the houses and noticed the Mr. Handy floating around. "Does Preston know that you are here?" Codsworth looked at Danse. "I am not sure, but I am hoping he's not a hostile guy." The voice behind him made him jump. "I hope you are not here to cause trouble. We've had enough around here. William looked at Preston. "We are here on a Mission and we will stay out of your way. Also, the Institute has been found and as we speak, the BOS is on their way to deal with them. So make sure you are outside because when it blows, people are going to be in danger if they are inside. Spread the word if you have to." Preston walked away and spread the message through the network of radio towers they had set up. Not having a time frame made things worse. William hoped that the fight was quick.

Liberty Prime took out anything and everything that stood in their way. As it made it's way to the CIT ruins, Nick had a bad feeling that they were walking into an ambush. When the BOS arrived, the Synth's flooded out and the fire fight was quick. The Knights were protected with Power Armor and Elder Maxson made good use of Liberty Prime's legs. Shooting every Synth that got near Arthur. When the fight was over, Nick looted the bodies and tossed weapons and ammunition to the Knights and they stored it away for him. Liberty Prime made a hole in the ground and Nick without a thought, jumped in first and was followed by everyone that knew their part of the plan. Ingram walked to where the main teleportation device was and whistled. "I am going to have fun with this." Maxson looked at her. "When the time comes, I want you to get everyone out and make sure they are at Mass Fusion when this place blows." Ingram nodded and hacked her way into the PA system in case things went wrong and she had to get their people out. The teams split up and Nick made his way to Father's apartment. Walking in, he noticed Father in bed. "Did you come to gloat at what you have done? It's bad enough that a rejected Synth came back and ruined my plans, and whatever happens is your fault. Look around you. You caused this. And I refuse to let you watch me die. Go away." Nick looked at the man. "You're dying?" Father sighed and closed his eyes. "I have Cancer and it's spreading fast. Now leave me in peace and let me die alone." Nick heard the sirens going off and knew he had to turn them off, he looked around and noticed Father's terminal and walked over to it. "Nick, make sure to disable the security system. Maxson and the teams are getting hit hard. Find a way to turn it off." Nick nodded and walked over to the terminal. Seeing the tape beside it, he loaded it and ran it. Finding the menu he needed, he shut everything and the set all Synth's to self destruct, Nick walked out and looked for the team he was with. As the sirens went silent, Nick made his way to the the reactor and he knew that he wanted Maxson out of the fire. "Elder. I need you to go and get out of here. You are a target and when the Synths swarm this room, you will be target number one. Ingram? I need you to get the Elder out of here." In the blink of an eye, Maxson was gone and Nick placed the bomb. "Ready when you are Ingram." She hit the switch and he the next thing he knew, he was at Mass Fusion with the team that went in and Ingram appeared. "Send word to Danse to get her out." Ingram nodded and sent a message to the Scribe. He looked at Nick. "Are you ready to do this?" Nick nodded and looked at Arthur. "I need to tell you something. Two seconds before the institute blows, all the Synths have been set to self-destruct, and I might go with them. Make sure to tell Piper that I loved her, but I was ready for this charade to end. Tell her also to take care of her sister Nat, and that things will be ok when I'm gone. She should be happy and move on with her life." Arthur nodded. "I will tell her just that. It was an honor to serve with you Knight Valentine. Your body may have been a Synth, but your heart was human." Arthur walked over to the detonator and pressed it. They waited on baited breath, the shock wave hitting them before the explosion was visible. As the dust cloud raced toward them, Nick just watched and waited to die. As the dust settled Arthur looked at Nick. "Well I thought I was a goner too. I wonder why I'm still here?" Arthur looked at him. "I think that since you are a Gen-1, they didn't put that feature in you. Now are you ready to go and meet the lone survivor of all of this madness?" Nick nodded and they left Mass Fusion.

Bevin was jolted awake as her Vault door opened. She had no idea what was going on and the next thing she knew, the door was yanked the rest of the way open and a voice she never heard before was talking to her. "Take it easy Miss. I've got you." Bevin looked into the hazel eyes of the man. "Is the War over? Are my friends ok?" Danse looked at her and didn't say a word. "Let's get you out of here. Are you ok to walk?" She nodded and looked at him. "Have we met before?" Danse looked at her. "I don't think so. I'm William Danse." She chuckled. "I'm Bevin Maxson Oliver and I own the place." Danse looked at her and chuckled as well. "I have someone who has been wanting to meet you." She looked at him confused. "Is it Shaun? I hope he's ok and got away from his kidnappers." Danse looked at her confused and all of the pieces fell into place with the Institute. "I don't think so. Why don't you find out and see." Bevin looked at him and she walked to the metal walkway. Noticing the Pip-Boy on the floor, she picked it up and placed it on her wrist, and platform lowered and the six people got on and slowly rose to the surface. Bevin took a breath and had no idea what she was about to see. As the platform rose, she noticed a few of the houses gone and her heart broke. "How many people?" William looked at her confused. "What?" She looked at him and them to the destruction. "How many people from my home lived? Can you answer that?" William looked at her. "I am not sure, but you can talk to the Elder and ask him." She nodded. "By all means, lead the way Mr. Danse." He looked at her. "I'm Paladin and I ask that you use that around everyone. When it's just you and I, please call me Will." She nodded and walked down the path she raced up so long ago.

'Good morning people of the Commonwealth. Word has it that a certain young woman woke up from a very long sleep has no idea the world she woke up to. What will she do now that her life is different? And how is a certain Detective going to handle a blast from his past? Stay tuned. CG.'

Piper had no idea what was going on, but she went to the Prydwen to see if Nick was there. Walking aboard, she noticed that he was standing there talking to a few of the Knights and walked over to him. "Nick? Oh God you're ok. I was wanting to do a story on you if that was ok. I want to know everything that happened." Nick looked at her and smiled. "I will tell you everything in due time Piper, but I am waiting for the Paladin and his team to return. Why don't you wait with me?" Piper smiled and took a seat. "I would love to." Bevin looked at the damage and was speechless. "The bombs did this? I had no idea. How long was I in the Vault?" William looked at her and shook his head. "It's been a long time. All of this is past history." She looked at him. "It may be to you, but it's not to me. This was where I lived and went to school. I became a lawyer here. I buried my father and brother here. What may seem to be history to you Paladin, was my life.

'Good afternoon people of the Commonwealth. It appears that the Vault Dweller and the Paladin have clashed and the sparks were visible to everyone on the ground. Will they continue to clash or will our new woman lay down her arms and get to the truth? Stay tuned CG.' The Vertibird docked and Danse grabbed Bevin to keep her steady. "Are you ok Bevin?" She nodded and he jumped out and waited as she slid to the edge and got down on her own. He walked toward Nick and she had no choice to follow. "Did everything go alright?" William nodded. "The shock wave was felt where I was. How are you doing with everything?" Nick laughed. "Nice to know that I can shake things up. Did you get what you needed?" Will nodded and moved over. "I did. But I have no idea what the Elder has planned for her." Nick followed Will's line of sight and he noticed Bevin standing there. Yellow eyes going wide, he looked at his friend. "You do know who that is right?" Will looked at him and wanted to ask, but the door opened and Arthur walked out and looking at Bevin walked over to her, Nick and William walking behind him. "You must be the woman my team was sent to recover. How are you doing?" Bevin turned and looked at him, her eyes going wide. "Roger? Oh God. What happened to the world? What caused all of this?" She looked at him and noticed the scar. "What happened to your cheek? It looks painful." She reached to touch his scar and Arthur grabbed her wrist. "I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm not Roger, but his great, great, great Grandson. I'm Arthur Maxson." Bevin looked at him confused. "You were always one for a good joke Roger. It's only been twenty years since I was frozen. Although a lot of the men look different. Wait. How did you get back from Mariposa so fast?" Arthur looked at her and knew he was about to destroy her world. "It hasn't been ten years Bevin. More like two hundred and ten." She looked at him confused. "I don't understand. Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Arthur looked at Danse. "I think we need to talk in my office. I have a lot to explain and you have a lot of history to get through." Quinlan looked at Elder Maxson and knew he had to set his plan into motion. Making his way back to his office, he pulled up the information that Nick had retrieved from the Institute. Making a few changes, he printed off the doctored information and waited for the right time to give it to the Elder.

Devin followed the Elder and noticed that the Paladin and a man walked in as well. "Please have a seat Bevin. Can I get you anything to drink?" She shook her head. "I'm good for the moment but I need you to tell me what is going on. I walk into the Vault and I wake up two hundred and ten years later? I find that hard to believe. Wait. How are Nate, Nora, and their adorable baby Shaun? Did they make it out before I did?" Nick and William looked at her, and Arthur's face became more pointed. "Bevin. I need you to tell me everything that you remember the day the bombs fell." She looked at the Elder. "I buried my father and brother two days before, and I took you to the Airport. The next day is when the bombs fell. I watched Nate be shot, and then I woke up. Nate. Oh God. Is he ok? Tell me he's ok. Tell me that both he and Shaun are ok. This is going to kill Nora." Danse looked at her. "I am so sorry to do this, but you are the only one that walked out of the Vault alive. Nate, and Nora passed away after their Vaults failed. I'm sorry that we just found the Vault." She looked at him. "Did they suffer? What happened to Shaun? Can you tell me what happened to him? He was a baby." Danse looked at Maxson and knew he had to be honest, but Nick broke in. "Shaun was kidnapped and he was the one that killed everyone in the Vault. He knew you were there and had you kept alive. No one knows why, but is there anything that we need to know?" She looked at Nick and cocked her head to the side. "Your voice. It sounds familiar. Where have I heard it from?" Nick looked at her. "My memories were put into a Synth body. You may have known me when I was a man. My name is Nick Valentine." Her eyes went as big as Maxson's whisky glass as she looked at Nick. "That can't. How?" Nick walked over to her. "I had my memories stored on a hard drive, and they put those in this body. I can't explain how and I don't think I can say how. I know who you really are Bevin. You were an up and coming attorney in the DA's office. You called me a few times about my notes and when the Winter case fell apart, I don't know who was hit harder. You or me." She sighed and shot up from her chair. "I need air." She bolted out of Arthur's office and ran outside and stood on the walkway, her mind going in different directions and none of what she was thinking made any type of sense. She was alone and her panic rose. The Knights on duty watched as a Scribe caught her as she fell.

Maxson rushed to Cade's office and just waited. "Her BP is stable. Breathing is a little labored. But I think she just fainted or went into acute shock. She had lived over two hundred years frozen and this new world can be a challenge for her. You, the Elder, and the Paladin need to give her some time and some space. Let her have some time to understand what is going on." Maxson walked in as she started to come to. Walking to her bed, he looked down at her and noticed that Cade and Nick were having a debate. "Are you alright?" She nodded and looked at him. "I need you to explain why you look and sound just like Roger, but you're not. Are you a Synth like Nick? Or are you like me?" Arthur looked at her as she struggled to sit up. Offering her his arm, she pulled her self upright and he watched as she wobbled a bit. "The fall was amazing, but the getting up is the hard part." Arthur laughed and looked at her. "We went over this, Roger was my three times past grandfather. He wrote a lot about you Bevin. I'm sorry that you are dealing with all of this and I searched for you before I knew you were here. I was in what is the ruins of DC and when the Paladin sent word that you were here, I came as fast as the Prydwen could fly. I have known about you since I was a child and made it my mission to come for you. I know this is hard and this is not what you thought would happen, but I need you to understand that Roger was worried about you and wanted to make sure that you could handle everything that was thrown at you. It will take time to find your way, but I would love to host you here on the Prydwen. This way I can learn everything about you that Roger talked about you and you can tell me all about how Roger was when you were growing up." She closed her eyes and felt the panic overwhelming her. Her pulse spiked and her breathing became choppy. Arthur grabbed her and hugged her. "You are safe. Just breathe and know that I would never let anything happen to you. You are safe here and I would never let anything happen to you. Breathe. Just breathe. You are safe here. Just breathe and know that I would never let anything happen to you. Just breathe Bevin. That's a good girl. Roger was right about you, but he never mentioned how blue your eyes were. It's like looking into the bluest part of the ocean. I could get lost in them. Got a canoe handy?" She took a deep breath and laughed. "Never needed one." Her breathing returned to normal as did her pulse. She looked into his and felt safe. "I'm ok now. I don't handle bad news well. I never thought Roger's eye color would carry on, but it's nice that it does. You have the same eyes though." Arthur looked at her, and had no idea what she meant. "What do you mean?" She sighed. "Roger's eyes were always kind, no matter what was going on. It's nice to see yours are the same." The scoff from behind the Elder had her looking over. "What does that mean?" Cade looked at the two of them. "The Elder's eyes are never kind." Bevin looked at Cade. "If he's giving orders, it might not seem that way." Bevin looked at the Doctor as he walked over to them. "If you could sit back down and give me your medical history this way I can know if something happens to you, I will already know." Bevin looked at him. "Well I have been frozen for the last two hundred plus years, so there really isn't too much to tell you. I do have three tattoos though. On on my left foot, and two on my right. I have anxiety disorder and can't be around too many people. I am not a fan of being yelled at and that will cause my anxiety to go off the rails. I had chicken pox when I was six, I am allergic to shell fish, and I think that's it. Anything else you need to know?" Cade looked at her and shook his head. "No, but I hope if I have any questions I can talk to you, if that is ok?" She nodded and looked at the Elder. "I don't have a problem with it. I am usually up late at night, so as soon as I know where I'm sleeping, you'll know where to find me. Before I forget, do you have an Epi-Pen in case I have an allergic reaction?" Arthur watched as Cade grabbed one and handed it to her. "I have a well stocked supply." She took the cap off and jabbed it into her thigh. Maxson flinched and Cade was impressed. "I can smell shellfish being cooked and since I'm here, I already saved you the issue." Cade laughed and Nick came walking in with a sheet of paper and handed it to Arthur. "If you are sure Nick." Nick nodded. "I promised him that if he wanted to come, Cade would welcome another Doctor." Arthur and Cade looked at each other and Bevin knew she needed to talk to Nick. Alone. "I can go with him. I need to see what happened myself and I have a feeling where he's going I will see it all." Arthur looked at Cade. "I don't see a problem with it Elder. But that call is yours." Arthur looked at Nick and Bevin. "Find a Hazmat suit and I will find a suit of Power Armor for you to wear." He looked at Nick. "Get her a weapon and Cade? Load her up with Rad-X and Rad-Away." Bevin looked at Nick. "Why do I have a feeling that I should be changing my mind about this? Give me the rundown on where you are going." Before Nick could answer, Danse walked in.

Danse looked at her and then to Nick. "There is no way that she is going. She has no idea what it's like." Bevin reached the end of her rope really quick. "I think that's the point Paladin. I haven't been anywhere for the last two hundred plus years. So if you don't mind, Nick was telling me all about where he was taking me. If you have something to add, by all means, but if you're gonna have a fit, sit in the corner and wait your turn." Danse looked at her and Nick, shrugged and sat on the bed, as Cade brought what the Elder told her to take. She looked at Nick and knew that he could say yes or no to the mission and she handed Cade back the things he gave her and walked out, leaving all three men confused. Nick looked at Danse. "She needs to see what happened Will, and you came in and told her that she didn't have the right to see what happened before she was frozen and locked away in that Vault. You didn't make that decision, Maxson told Cade to get things ready for her to go and you just told her your decision was better than Arthur's. I need to find her and explain to her what is going on." William looked at his friend. "I caused this, and I will talk to her, seeing as I did do over Maxson's head." Danse walked out and heard her voice and walked toward it. "And that was Bevin Oliver with 'Wonderful World'. She loved that song so much that she was given the rights to it by Louie Armstrong's family and sold the single with all the Proceeds going to several different charities. I wonder what happened to her?" He heard her sigh. "I was frozen in a Vault as everyone around me died. But who cares. I'm alive so that's all that matters." He heard the slur in her voice and he walked over to her. "Have you been drinking?" She turned and put the Whisky bottle to her lips and took a deep pull of the bottle. "Yup and I really don't give three fucks what you or anyone has to say about it. I survived a ELE and I am the only one of my family left, so don't take this the wrong way Paladin, but get fucked and go away." Danse looked at her and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down! You have no right to drag me around like you are. If you don't put me down I am going to make sure you are in so much trouble, your cell mate will have a date for the Prison Prom. Now put me down this instant." He took her to Maxson's Quarters where he was reading a book and tossed her on the bed. "Sorry Elder, but I think you may want to see what your new member has done." Arthur stood up and looked at Bevin. "This is not how a Brother or Sister in my BOS behaves Bevin. What were you thinking?" William looked at her and then back at Arthur. "It's pretty plain to see that she wasn't. Did you tell her that she could go with Nick to the Glowing Sea?" Arthur nodded. "I did. Why do you ask?" Before William could tell him, Bevin stood up and wobbled. "Because your Paladin told me there was no way that I was allowed to go. Everyone seems to forget that I have no idea what happened and that I need to see things and learn what happened to my life, my city, my friends. But if the Paladin wants me to sit quietly in the corner, I need to inform the two of you that my IQ is higher than everyone's here, and I did have a life before it was blown to hell. Tell me how to get the fuck off this ship and you will never see me again. In fact, I will never contact you again." She stood on shaky legs and walked out of the Elder Quarters and out the door.

Arthur and Danse watched her leave stunned, and Danse gave chase with Arthur behind him. "Have you seen the new woman around? Long red hair and teal blue eyes?" The Knight pointed to the door and they opened it to see her leaning over the railing and laughing. "Miss Oliver? Are you ok?" She looked at Danse and her eyes fired and then died. "I'm great! I'm so great I have no fucking idea how in the ever loving hell I can get off this thing. The drop alone would kill me, but I had a good life." She looked over the rail and without thinking about what could go wrong, Maxson grabbed her waist as she fell over. Danse ran to help and both men pulled her back over. "You should have let me die. I have nothing left." Maxson carried her to the medical unit. "She is not allowed out of this room. I want her watched." Cade looked at him and Nick looked at Bevin. "What did she do?" Bevin's response froze them all in place. "I tried to die and these two refuse to allow that to happen. Give me a reason to stay?" Cade walked over and was hit with the whisky that spilled on her clothes. "You want to tell me when the last time you ate was?" Bevin looked at Cade. "Are you really going to ask me that question? Hello! Woke up in a Vault remember? Or did your brain go to sleep already? I just want to go home. I want to be locked back in the Vault and forgotten. I don't belong here. I never did. I just want to go home." Bevin sank to the floor and Cade looked at her, and then to the Elder and Danse. "Can I talk to you for a moment Elder? Nick, Paladin, you stay with her." Nick and Danse both looked at her and nodded. Arthur followed Cade out and they walked toward the dining hall. "Arthur, she needs to see what happened. Keeping her here will do more damage than her trying to jump. If you want my opinion, you take her out and show her everything that happened. Nick and Danse can go to the Glowing Sea. There will be other missions for her to go on. If not, I can see if Ingram can find one." He nodded and they walked back into the medical unit to hear her laughing. "That wasn't what happened at all." Nick looked at her and scoffed. "If you are going to tell me that you two were friends, I'm going to call you a liar." She laughed harder. "Did you think we were dating?" Nick was chuckling. "There were ten to one odds that you all were going to be married in the spring." She laughed harder. "I think his boyfriend would have had a big problem with that. Those two would have made it, but Jared was scared of what his fans would think and his parents oh God his parents. And I thought my mom paying a hit man to kidnap, torture me, and kill me was bad, his family would have called for his head. I took him to a few premiers where I knew Carson was, and pretended to be the perfect girlfriend. I did a friend a favor, so he could be with the love of his life. What else do you want to know?" She was still laughing as she told her past, but Arthur already knew from reading Roger's journals about what her mother tried to do to her. "Was it true that you fired a photographer because he stepped on your dress?" She nodded. "I did, and got a broken rib out of it. He grabbed my ass and I clocked him. So he not only ripped my dress on purpose, I got him fired. Too bad when he tried to sue me, I had evidence that he grabbed me and I defended myself. It also wan't a bad thing that several photographers hated his guts, and were more than happy to see him gone." She looked up at the doorway and stopped laughing. Danse and Nick looked at the door and they too stopped laughing, and looked at the Elder. "Valentine and Danse, you two go on the mission. Bevin and I are going on our own as well. She wants to see what happened, I will let her see for herself what happened." Arthur looked over at her and noticed that she was asleep. Picking her up, he took her to his quarters so he could keep an eye on her.

'Good Evening people of the Commonwealth. It seems that the new girl in town has the Elder and Paladin hopping, and from what I heard, she fell over the railing of the Prydwen. Was it an accident like everyone said or something much darker? Stay tuned to find out. CG.' Bevin slept like the dead and Maxson knew she'd be out for a while, so getting a fold out cot, he set it beside his bed and grabbed a few blankets, and a pillow and laid down. He felt like his eyes closed when her scream woke him up. He had no idea what she was saying but to his ears it sounded like begging. Knowing she was scared, he climbed into the bed with her and just held her. She calmed down and fell back to sleep and Maxson knew that things were going to get a lot worse after she seen what happened to the Commonwealth. He slid back into sleep wondering if this was the right thing to do? Bevin woke up and had no idea where she was or why she was being held down. Looking over, she noticed the Elder breathing in her ear, and she jumped. "Elder?" She pushed his arm and he pulled her closer. "Elder! For the love of everything Holy, you need to wake up!" Arthur woke with a start and looked at her. "What time is it?" She shrugged. "I have no idea because there are no windows in this prison." Arthur chuckled and looked at his watch. "Seeing it is seven a.m., I think we should get up and have some breakfast. I know that Nick and the Paladin went out last night on a mission and I am hoping they are back." She nodded and looked around the room and noticed the cot there. "For you or me?" He looked at the cot. "Me. But you started screaming last night and I got into bed with you." She got out of the bed and looked at him. "Please tell me nothing happened? Did it?" Maxson looked at her. "Nothing happened. I stayed on top of the blanket, and covered you with what was on the bed. What has you so freaked out?" She turned beet red and Arthur thought is was adorable. "I am seventeen years old, and I walked into the Vault a virgin and I came out the same way. I know you may not care, but I wanted to fall in love with the 'one' before I had sex." Arthur nodded. "Noble to say the least." She nodded, and Maxson opened the door as Danse raised his hand to knock. Glancing at Bevin, he looked at Arthur. "Elder? We have the asset you sent us to get. He's waiting in the conference room to talk to you." Arthur nodded and looked at him, and then to Bevin. "Show her where the dining hall is. I have a feeling that she needs food." Bevin snorted, but didn't say a word following Danse out. She stopped and looked at Arthur. "Is there anyway that I can get a shower while I'm at it? My hair feels filthy." Arthur nodded and Danse looked at her. "There is a group shower on the lower level and I will make sure you're not bothered." Bevin looked at him and nodded. "What's for breakfast?" Danse looked at her. "Toast and Muttfruit jelly." She felt her appetite vanish, but she was willing to try anything new.

Danse escorted her to the dining hall and left her on her own. Grabbing a plate, she looked around and there wasn't a place to sit, so she ate her toast standing up, and walked her plate to the kitchen, and washed it. The cook just watched surprised and didn't say a word to her, but he would to the Elder. Walking back to the dining room, she noticed Nick talking with William. "Are you sure the Elder is ok with this? What happens if she does something like that again? Who is going to save her from herself next time? Maybe she was right and we should have left her where she was." Bevin turned and Danse caught her flame red hair as she walked away and looked at Nick. "Shit." Nick looked at him. "What?" "She heard everything you said. We have to find her." Bevin walked to the medical unit and noticed that Cade was with a man. "Excuse me Mr. Cade? Can I ask you something?" Cade looked at her frustrated. "I don't have time for your questions. Come back later." Bevin sighed and felt the panic rising, and the man looked at her. "He may not have time, but what's going on?" She looked at the strange man. "It's ok. I hope the panic attack will go away on it's own. Sorry to bother the both of you." She rushed out of the room and it hit Cade three seconds too late that she was coming to ask for help. "Damnit!" Cade watched as Maxson walked in with an hyperventilating Bevin in his arms. "I want to go home. I want to go home. I can't breathe." Cade looked at her and to Virgil. "I need the calm-X and the bottle of diazepam." Virgil nodded and got what he needed. Bevin watched the syringe coming at her and she screamed, and struggled against Arthur. "No needles! Come near me with that and I will shoot you!" Maxson looked at her. "It'll be alright Bevin. I got you. Listen to my heart beat and let it calm you." She was having a hard time breathing, and Maxson got her just calm enough for Cade to get the shot into her. Arthur watched as her eyes dilated and her eyes closed. Putting her on the gurney, he looked at Cade and Virgil. "What in the fuck just happened? She needs to be welcomed and not chased away." Cade looked at Virgil and both men looked at him. "I didn't know that she was in the middle of a panic attack Arthur. Something must have happened when she walked in here. I have no idea what is going on, but I can and will find out what happened." Virgil looked at Arthur and shrugged. "Who is she?" Nick and William walked in and noticed her as well. "She is Sole Survivor from Vault one-eleven." Virgil looked at her. "I think you all need to hear this. Father, the head of the Institute wanted to make sure that there was one person was left alive and she was it. Before everyone was killed in their Vaults, they took DNA from everyone and Kellogg took hers and they ran it, and since she wasn't his mom, he knew it was too late to reverse what was happened. He went over records from when before the bombs fell, and he discovered that he was alive because when Vault-Tec wanted to buy the land where the Vault was built, she arranged for Father, Nate his Father, and Nora his Mother to be allowed in without a long form to fill out. So he lived because she wanted to make sure he would survive. I don't even think she realizes that she lived because Father told everyone to leave the Vault alone, and that a very important woman was there and was not to be touched. Father made sure she lived even if he died." William and Nick left the room, both men feeling at fault.

Bevin had no idea what was going on when she woke up, but she knew she wasn't alone. "Are you ok?" She looked over and noticed Maxson sitting in the chair beside her bed. "Go away. I want to be alone." The chair squeaked as he moved the chair closer. "I can't do that. As the Elder on this ship, it's my duty to look after you?" Cade's head shot up at his choice of words. She turned onto her right side and blocked out what Maxson was going to say next. "Elder? I think she could use some space. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee and give her some room. I also need to give her a check up and get her out of here." He turned on the radio and waited for Maxson to leave. The door slamming closed, she didn't move. "Want to talk about it?" She didn't say a word, but he heard her sob. "I want to go home. I don't belong here. What do I do now?" Cade walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled the chair closer. "I know that you think things are a mess, and while they may be for a bit. You have the chance to do what you couldn't be before the bombs fell." Her eyes clashed with his. "I don't think there is much call for lawyer's now." Cade looked at her confused. "I thought you were a singer? What changed?" She laughed. "I was a singer until I was accepted to Law School. There were things that happened when I was living in LA. My mom paid a man to kidnap, torture me, kill me, and leave my body at the Military base my Father and Brother were stationed at. My body guards were on top of it all, and nothing happened to me. But I knew that if I stayed in LA I was a dead woman, so I talked to my dad and it just happened that I got into Law School here in Boston. So with my dad's permission and a lot of money, I was able to be emancipated and my Father signed off on it. He knew that the only way I was going to survive my mother was to sign over all of the land the Vault and Sanctuary Hills was built on. I survived my mom, but lost my Father, Brother, and my past to a War that no one seen coming. Would things have been different if I didn't help Nate, Nora, and Shaun? I heard what that other guy was saying and I have a feeling that I'm to blame for the Institute. If I hadn't saved them, things probably wouldn't have went the way they did." Brian walked in and caught the last of what she had said, and walked over to her. "You are not to blame for what Father did. You lived because you saved him, and he didn't want you to go like everyone else did. I don't know if you'd call it compassion, but it's his mercy that you are breathing here with us. Father may have done some terrible things, but you living? isn't one of them. I hope we get a chance to talk and I can help you make sense of everything." Bevin nodded and he walked away just as the Elder returned with Nick and William.

The men crowded around her and she felt boxed in and looked at Cade, the panic rising in her chest. Cade knew what was happening by looking at her face and grabbed the bottle and shook two from the bottle and handed her a cup of water. She took the two and looked at Cade. "I normally take five milligrams. Two is like putting gauze on a bullet wound." He took out three more and handed them to her. "What is it that you gave her? If she's to be a Knight, she can't be addicted to drugs." She looked at Cade to tell him not to say a word. She took the bottle and looked at it, and to the Paladin. "Want to know what these are Paladin? These are so that I can stay calm. I have been on these since I was ten. When people try to hurt and harm you, it does something to your mind. But you have no idea the hell I lived through and you can never understand what that did to me. But you know everything about me and my past. Since you know so fucking much about me, when was I put in the hospital for a severe anxiety? At ten years old. Because fame makes you a really easy target. Ask my dad and brother and they will tell you. Oh wait. You can't. They were killed when a bomb went off in Alaska killing them and several men that were coming home to see their families. So please judge the fact that I have to take a pill to deal with all of the fucking shit I have been through. I watched a man be killed and his son kidnapped, and frozen again. I had to walk out of a Vault and see what was left of my home fucking gone. So please tell me I shouldn't deal with it. Know what? Until you can form a decent rebuttal, stay away from me. I can't understand why you can hate me for things outside of my control. Do you think I asked for any of this? For my life to be shattered around me? I NEVER asked for any of this and I have no idea how to repair anything. And if I have to take a pills to deal with everything, you can do what everyone else needs to do. Get the fuck over it." She closed her eyes as the tears slid down her face. Virgil walked out and Cade and Nick went with him, leaving her and the Elder alone. "Anything you want to say Elder? If so, save it. What you have to say isn't worth the energy. Will you please leave? I don't need your attitude to deal with as well." Arthur's eyes widened at her tone. "I have nothing to say, but you are right. I had no idea the hell you lived through before the bombs fell, and everyone need to know that you are going to need time to know what to do." The knock on the door caused the two of them to look up and she noticed a man in the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I need you to look at this Elder. I was reading all of the information that Nick pulled off the Institute network and I have something that you need to see." The man looked at her and she caught England in his voice. "London?" He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She smiled. "Your accent is British. My best friend was from there and I know the speech patterns." Quinlan smiled at her. "Yes. I was born there and came here ten years ago." She nodded and watched the Elder's face. "Are you sure about this?" Quinlan nodded. "There is a Synth on this ship and I'm not talking about Nick Valentine. There is another." Maxson stared at the paper unable to form a sentence.

Bevin looked at the to of them. "If you are accusing person X of being a Synth, you better have evidence to back that or that is what we call 'Slander' and you can be sued over it." Quinlan looked at her confused. "I have no idea what you are talking about. What in the hell is 'Slander'? Do you really know what you are talking about?" She looked at Maxson. "You want to tell him or do I?" Maxson knew what she was talking about. "Proctor? Miss Oliver was a lawyer before the bombs fell, so I'd say she knows what she's talking about." Quinlan looked at her his eyes wide. "You were a Barrister? You are really young?" She smiled at him. "And the Proctor has jokes that are not funny at all. I graduated Law School and passed the Bar Exam at sixteen, and before you ask, my IQ is 145. I have a feeling that makes me the smartest person on this ship. I have to ask this, but who is the accused?" Maxson looked at her. "Paladin William Danse." Bevin's stomach dropped. "Is there going to be a trail?" Maxson looked at her confused. "No. He will be executed." Bevin jumped out of the bed and looked at him. "You can't just execute someone. This is not how things work. Anyone accused of a crime is allowed a trial." Quinlan looked at her. "Not about this. If he's the enemy, he will be dealt with." Bevin looked at Maxson. "I am asking you for a trial. If he's not what you are accusing him of, you just killed an innocent person for no reason that rumors and outright lies. I am asking that you put him on trial." Arthur looked at her and sighed. "Fine you are his defense attorney. I will decide his fate in a week. If he dies, are you ready for that?" Bevin looked at Arthur and the Proctor. "I will abide by your decision and if I'm right, you will apologize to the Paladin. Both of you. Now may I see the evidence against him?" Maxson handed her the paper and then to the Proctor. "I need the tape you got this from and I will go with you to make sure it's not tampered with and I will go and inform Danse about what is going on." She followed after Quinlan and Arthur knew something was off about the whole thing.

After getting the tape from Quinlan, she went looking for Danse and Nick. Finding them at a table talking over noodles, she knew this was bad. Nick looked at her as she approached the table, and didn't say a word to her. She slapped the paper in the table and looked at the Paladin. "Is this true? I need to know if it's true Danse, because if it's not, you need to tell me now." Danse picked up the paper and shot to his feet. "Where did you get this? There is no way that this is true." Nick grabbed the paper and read it. He looked at Bevin and then to William. "Will? I need you to calm down. Where did you get this Bevin?" She looked at Nick. "The Elder gave it to me when I talked him out of putting a bullet into him before a trial." Nick looked at her and knew that something happened. "You asked for a trial? Maxson doesn't usually do that." Bevin nodded. "He did it as a favor. But go ahead and help him pick a bullet." She turned to walk away and Nick looked at her. "Who is defending him? And why?" She turned back around and looked at Nick and William siting at the table. "I think something is going on and I am. I became his attorney of record five minutes ago." She walked away leaving Nick and William stunned. "Can she do that Nick?" Nick smiled. "Yes, she was an attorney with a spotless trail record before the bombs fell. I think you need to put aside the disdain for her and we need to work with her. Who knows, she just might save your life." Both men went to see where she went and Nick knew he had to give her the second tape he pulled from the Institute. Danse and Nick found her in the workout area, rooting through a footlocker. "Are you kidding? All of this is way too big for me to wear. Do they not have anything in a size seven?" A Scribe pointed to a different box and she went to that one. "And there is a God." She found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Miss? You are more than welcome to take more than one change of clothes. A lot of the Scribes won't wear what's in there. They say they are too small for them." Her eyes brightened. "Really? I can have this footlocker? Thanks." The Scribe and a Squire walked over to her, and Squire handed her a small bag. Opening it, she smiled. "Thanks. Can someone show me where the showers are?" The Squire smiled and she followed behind him. "Such a sweet woman for all that happened to her. Hey Kirk, and Sullivan. Go guard the door so the girl can shower without being watched." Both Scribes walked down to the showers and watched the door, shooing men away that wanted to go in explaining that there was someone already in there and not a man. They both walked away and sat down on the bench to wait their turns.

Bevin stepped under the warm spray and felt all of the tension and stress flow out of her body and she sighed. Grabbing the shampoo, she got to work on her waist length red hair. Making sure the conditioner was working, she washed the dirt and sweat away from her body and wiggled her toes in the soapy water. She figured she had a time limit, she rinsed her hair and wrapped a towel around it and grabbed a second and dried off. After getting dressed, she walked out of the shower barefoot and walked over to the door. "If I can get another five minutes, I just need to deal with my hair." The Knights looked at her and they both smiled at her. "Take your time. There isn't a time limit to get out of there." Bevin nodded and she sighed. "I'm going to keep the door open. It's muggy in there." She propped the door open and brushed her hair, putting it into a fishtail braid and wrapping an elastic ponytail holder around it. Slipping into a pair of new flats the Scribe gave her, she walked out and looked at the two men waiting. "Thanks for that. I think I feel human again." Both men looked at her and she giggled. "It means I feel clean. I have no idea what you thought it means." Both men noticed how young she was and didn't say a word, thinking that she was a Scribe. She checked the pockets and pulled out three ponytail holders, two sets of dog tags, and a necklace that sparkled. Slipping the dog tags on, she tucked them inside the t-shirt and put the other necklace on and left that out in the open. Shoving everything else into the other pockets, she paid no attention to Nick or William standing there, and they caught up to her William grabbing her arm and he was looking up at the ceiling. "Nice hip toss Bevin." She looked at Nick. "Yeah, when you know how to kill someone with just your hands, it's second nature. Plus I was a third degree black belt before the One Day War." Nick nodded. "Why are you defending Danse? We both want to know why?" She looked at him and had no idea what he was talking about. "I told Elder I changed my mind. But then again, I had nothing to lose either way. The Paladin hates me for reasons only known to him. You I have no idea which way the wind blows. As for the Elder, he has no idea whether he wants me to stay or he wants me gone. I get it, no one wants me here, and I want to be here less than anyone on this can. But I am stuck and I can deal with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be around people that can talk to me when alone, but clam up when other people are around." She walked away and Nick knew she was calling them out and she was right. She tried to talk to people earlier and they acted like she wasn't there. No wonder she changed her mind. "I need to talk to her and Maxson about this. Why don't you go wait in your quarters until I see what is going on and I will tell you what I find out?" Danse looked at Nick and nodded. "Alright, but as soon as you find something out, let me know." He walked off and Nick went to talk to the Elder.

Bevin was in Maxson's office when Nick walked in. "You do realize that more than a few people are going to be calling for his head Elder. You are going to look like an ass if you say this." Nick looked at her and Arthur. "Why do you care? You told Danse and I that you were not going to help him. What changed?" She looked at him, and frowned. "Do you mind? I am talking to the Elder about what I am finding out and you are not really invited to this little party." Nick looked at her and Arthur. "May I close the door? I have something that the two of you need to see." Arthur looked at Bevin and she shrugged. "If the Elder sees no issue with it, then I don't." Arthur looked at her. "Arthur actually. Elder makes me feel old. So call me Arthur." She nodded and looked at him and then to Nick. "Where is the Paladin?" Nick looked at her. "In his quarters I'd assume. I told him it'd be safer for him there. Why?" Bevin looked at Arthur and then to Nick. "What I tell you does not leave this room. I am still defending the Paladin. I needed him to think that I refuse to help him. I know the tape that Quinlan used to give Arthur the report that Danse was a Synth was altered. I just can't prove it. Quinlan knows how to alter things and I can't accuse him because it's my word against his. I have no idea why Quinlan hates the Paladin so much." Nick pulled a tape out of his trench coat. "Now you do. I've have this tape on me since before the Institute was blown. I had no idea that this would be the reason I kept it." Bevin looked at Nick with her jaw open. "So when were you going to release this? As an officer, holding back evidence is grounds for a felony. If you had this, why wait?" He looked at her and shrugged. "I was waiting for the right time." Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Danse stumbled in, and Bevin could smell the whisky on him from across the room. "I don't care what I am. I am still a Paladin in the Elder's army." Bevin had a flashback and she started to panic. "Elder? I need to go." Bevin rushed toward the door, but Danse blocked the way. "Where are you going in a hurry? Stay so we can party." Bevin started to shake and Nick rushed over to her. "Do you have the bottle Bevin? Are you having an attack?" She nodded and Nick picked her up and set her behind Arthur's desk. Patting her pockets, he knew she wouldn't have them and knew he had to get her out of the Paladin's way. "William, you need to leave. You are scaring the new recruit. Now do what I told you and go back to your quarters or I will have you locked up." Danse looked at Bevin and counted her breaths. They were too fast and it hit him that he was giving her a panic attack and he had no idea what he did to cause it. "Ok. Talk to me later ok?" Nick nodded and William left. Bevin tried to calm down, but nothing was working. The knock on the door caused Nick to look up as Cade and Virgil walked in. "Bevin? Can you look at me?" She looked at Virgil and her breathing was still shallow. "What color are my eyes?" She shook her head unable to talk. "What color are the Elder's?" He got the same response and he watched Cade inject her with the calm-X and he watched her eyes focus on him. "How are you feeling?" Bevin shook her head and Virgil looked at Cade. "I have no idea what is going on. She should be alright." Cade looked at Bevin and had no idea what was going on in her head. Bevin stood up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, causing the men to rush her to the medical bay.

Bevin was locked in a battle between the past and present. Her mind running through every memory, she had no idea that four men were watching over her, each worried bout her for their own reasons. While Bevin did her battle, William Jame Danse, Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel had no idea the demons he was about to do battle with. Reading the paper that Bevin gave him, he wondered if it was true. Was his whole life a lie?

Good Evening People of the Commonwealth. It seems that everyone is still jumpy about the Institute and how is the lovely Vault Dweller going to get the Paladin out of the mess not of his making? And how is she going to handle the sights around her? Stay tuned. CG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start this and the next few in the style of Gossip Girl (Just started the show and its funny, and a very guilty pleasure.). I am having a lot of fun with this. Oh and Merry Christmas.
> 
> XOXO  
> SR

**Author's Note:**

> I am throwing this out there, because this was an ending that has been sitting in my head for a few days and I thought what if Nate and Nora were already married, and Shaun was a baby still, when the female SS moved back home. How would this effect everything that the game is and was. A lot of things are going to happen and while it may appear that there are holes in the plot and time lines, I am going to my best to close them.


End file.
